


Reassurance

by KLLovesBands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Gen, Little bit of anxiety, Soft Sasuke, i based this off of spoilers i’ve seen and things my friend has told me, i hope everything’s accurate, i tried to write sasuke as in character as i could, im still only on the first series so, reader should be gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You’re having worries about Sasuke’s past and he reminds you of how much you mean to him.(i was really sad one night and wanted soft sasuke okay,,, i tried)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Reassurance

You heard the bathroom sink turn on from your position in the bed. The bathroom door was still open as Sasuke brushed his teeth in preparation for bed. You sat up with a quiet sigh. You had a lot on your mind lately. Things getting to you. Sasuke’s past with Orochimaru. Fear you weren’t good enough. Fear that he’d go back. Then your anxieties just getting into your brain and nuzzling their way so deep that it had to come out. You watched what you could of him through the open door, but your mind wandered elsewhere. 

Sasuke finished brushing his teeth and wiped his mouth on the towel before turning the bathroom light on and stalking over to your shared bed. He tugged his shirt off and threw it in the corner of the room. Sitting down behind you, he silently brushed your hair away from the back of your neck. He placed a gentle but lingering kiss in that spot, placing his hands firmly on your waist.

Meanwhile you fiddled with your fingers, you wouldn’t be able to sleep unless your anxieties were appeased. “Sasuke.” Your voice was quiet, and if it weren’t for the fact there was no other sound in the room, he probably wouldn’t have heard you.

“Mm?” He pulled his lips away from your neck and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“You love me right?” Sasuke laughed suddenly, and for the fact it being right directly in your ear you flinched. 

“I wouldn’t have given you that if I didn’t.” As he said ‘that’ he held up your left hand, indicating the ring that was on your finger. You nodded slightly. Sasuke wasn’t good with emotional things, that was obvious. But, that wasn’t enough to appease your anxieties for the night. Oh well.

You huffed out a sigh and untangled yourself from him so you could properly lay down. “Goodnight, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke stiffened immediately. Had he said something wrong? He was just stating the truth. You definitely seem upset now, and he’s not good at that. Emotional stuff isn’t his strong suit, but he doesn’t want to be a shitty boyfriend either. Fiancé? Whatever. He took a second before he moved to lay down under the covers too. Usually he’d either cuddle you or wrap an arm around you, but right now he was unsure of that. He didn’t want to just let this go like he usually does. Sasuke was used to letting his emotional problems bottle up and never deal with it, so he liked to do the same with other people. Just ignore them. 

But, he wanted to be better for you. He broke the silence by calling your name gently. Your eyes opened in surprise and you turned over to face him.

“Why do you ask?” He simply said, studying your face for emotion.

“It’s stupid, really”, you paused, “sometimes I just get worried that you’ll get tired of me and run off like you did a long time ago. I know you’ve grown, Sasuke. I just worry sometimes.” You spoke honestly, hoping it wasn’t too much.

Sasuke tried not to get personally offended by it, but he realized you were right. He did make mistakes. And he felt awful for it, but you? He never wanted to hurt you again. “Look, your worries aren’t stupid. They’re... reasonable given my history, but I meant my word. When I bought you that ring, I vowed to never run away again. From you or the village.” He paused and studied your face again. The corner of your lips turned up in a slight smile. 

“Besides, you’re a pain in my ass sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” Sasuke added, beginning to stoke your arm gently. 

You chuckled slightly, and it brought a smile to Sasuke’s face. He scooted closer to bringing the hand that was on your arm to your face. Where he tenderly brushed his thumb across your cheek. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss upon your lips and when you pulled away you could have swore you saw a glimmer of red in his eyes. Sasuke thought you hadn’t noticed before, but there’s been many occasions where it’d be just the two of you and he activated his Sharingan. You know it’s so he won’t forget that moment, so you find it incredibly endearing. 

A tiny blush dusted your cheeks at the fondness you had for him and the fact he wanted to remember such a random moment as now. You positioned yourself impossibly closer to Sasuke and snuggled against his bare chest. One of his arms wrapped around you and he rubbed circular patterns on your back until you fell asleep. 

On the verge of sleep himself, he coiled himself slightly tighter around your body. He always felt more content whenever he was intertwined with you. This was Sasuke’s own silent way of saying he loved you without actually saying it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!
> 
> this is my first anime fic lol  
> also my first anime show actually, but yeah i’m whipped for naruto (the show) and want to write more in the future!


End file.
